The Organazation Goes on A Plane
by Steve Teh Wizard
Summary: I'm back and using one of my life experiences make a story about airplanes! T for language!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own much.

I'm back! More random worship.....(MFs)!

The Organization goes on an Airplane

(A sunny sunny morning 8:00p.m.)

Random guy: After along trip from the movies and the economic crisis affecting all the worlds, the organazation needed money.

Xemnas: We need money!

Random guy: At first they tried to steal some.

Xigbar: (With his lazer guns) Give us the money!

Leon: ........

Xigbar: I said give it to me.

Leon: Okay I'll give you my money.....(Pulls out his gunblade)

Xigbar: Aw (bleep)

Random Guy: Than they tried to get donations.

Demyx: If you donate I'll throw this guy into a bus!

Luxord: (Pleads them not to donate)

People in house: (Donate)

Demyx: Bus worship!

Random guy: Then they took part in this years Mortal Kombat tourtament.

Axel: I don't want to do this.

Xaldin: He's a fire element just like you (pats him on the back) go get em tiger.

Axel: Huh?

Shao Kahn: Fight!

Axel: What? (Gets hit with a spear)

Scorpion: Get over here!

Xaldin: Oooo he losing. Oooh ow ow ow oh you neck can bend like that without killing you! So that's a pancreas!

Axel: Ow help me!

Shao Kahn: Round 2 Figh...

Xaldin: Am I allowed to sub?

Shao Kahn: Uhhhhh.. (Looks at Shang Tsung)

Shang Tsung: (Pulls out rule book) Yes! You can also commit Fatality worship!

(At organization hq [tv room])

Demyx: (Huge smile)

Luxord: (Huge frown)

Scorpion: Don't kry when I kill you!

Xaldin: Don't cry when I kick your ass!

(Fight begins and Xaldin kicks Scorpion's ass)

Shang Tsung: Good thing he's really a skeleton......

Shao Kahn: Finish him!

Xaldin: I'll finish him and midway too!(Pulls out chalk board) Okay all of you combat, cry, crypt, and close are spelt with C's!!!! NOT K'S!!!!!!! Got it!

Shao Kahn: Learnality?! O_o

Random guy: All hope was lost. Until a fateful day!

Demyx: Guys guys guys!

Axel: What!?

Demyx: I just got us 913,472,459,829,126 dollars!

Saix: How.......

Demyx: Easy I sold the nobody generating machine!

Xemnas: YOU DID WHAT!!!(eyes go red)

Saix: Where is it now!

Demyx: Somalia!

Everyone: ........................................................

Saix: Guess what!

Demyx: Chicken butt?

Saix: No dumbass! We have to go to Somalia!

Xaldin: How we supposed to get there?

Saix: I guess by plane like the title says!

Xaldin: We'll use my prize money from the Mortal Kombat!

Demyx: Subby kicked your ass!

Xaldin: I still won!

Demyx: By giving him pie!

Xaldin: Secret weapon!

Xemnas: Just go!

End of chapter one!


	2. Worship

Disclaimer: Snowcone!

Chapter 2

(Airport)

Man: Ok just step through this metal detector.

Demyx: (Walks through)

Man: Ok next.

Xemnas: Why are you guys forcing me to do this!

Axel: Cause you've been very lazy and never go on any adventure!

Xemnas: (sighs) (walks though)

Man: Clear, NEXT!

Axel: (Walks through)

(Metal detector goes off)

Man: Sir please deposite any metal objects you have in to this box!

Axel: (Puts his pinwheels [im assuming] into the box)

Man: OK? NEXT!

Xigbar: (Walks through)

(Metal detector goes off again)

Man: Here you go! (hands him a box)

Xigbar: (Puts his guns in)

Woman: TERROIST!

Xigbar: What? (Gets jumped by old ladies)

Xaldin: PIE!

Ladies: AHHH! (Grab the pie and run)

Xaldin: Told you that worked!

(Plane)

Xemnas: Your right the pie even gets you first class!

(First class area)

Demyx: AXEL let's play a game!

Axel: NOOOO!

Demyx: But its extreme patty cake!

Axel: What?

Demyx: I'll show you. Hey little girl do you want to play extreme patty cake?

Girl: Ok.

Both: Patty, (Heavy metal voice) CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE!

(From outside the window demons fly by and the sky turns dark blood red)

(five minets later)

Demyx: Done!

(Everything disapears in a pop noise)

Axel: Um?

Demyx: Fun right!

Announcer: Folks that blood red apocolypse looking sky seems to have cleared now so we are ready to take off!

Stewardesses: (do the whole safety procedure)

Xaldin: My head hurts!

Saix: Wimp.

Xaldin: What was that?

Saix: Your mother!

Xaldin: Bastard!

(Axel, Luxord and Demyx row)

Demyx: Ok usually people get sick as soon as the plane takes off!

Axel: (Vomits)

Demyx: EW! (Hears the engines) ENGINE WORSHIP!

Luxord: What?

Demyx: (Throws him)

Luxord: MY SPINE!

Pilot: Please refrain from worship until the plane is at least 8000ft or higher in the air!

End of chapter two


End file.
